Rain
by Irime
Summary: When it's raining... Rei contemplates... and thinks about one rainy day


Well, here's my second finished try to write ff in english, so... Feel free to point out my mistakes so I can prove my skills.:o) But you can just say "hm, it wasn't that bad" or, if you want to, "Ew, that was...eww!" Oh, I wanted to say something... oh yes, I wrote this just to defeat boredom and it's somehow reflectin my mood, but not really, so don't expect any plot.:o)

It's in Rei' POV and it's just his contemplating . Oh, and it's yaoi, not much of it, just mention of few kisses, but still, I must warn you, right?:o)

Disclaimer? What is it? Or better: why is it? I really doubt there's ANYONE who thinks I own ANYTHING from Beyblade...

_

* * *

It is raining. _

_Everything is wet, every house, every animal outside there, every plant. Every single leaf on every tree in those big, seemingly endless forests that embrace our village. _

_It is raining and for the first time I'm not sad, at least not because of rain. _

_I disliked rain, I really was NOT very fond of those big cold droplets when they're falling down on me, making my hair all damp and my clothes soaked. Cold isn't anything I would gladly appreciate. But I certainly am glad when no one's trying to get me outside when rain's wattering that big green garden that's Earth. _

_Everyone always laughed when they'd discovered my dislike towards that normal and useful (yes, even I must admitt that without rain there wouldn't be life on Earth) thing. „Hey, come on, Rei,"they'd say, „It's just a watter! You won't melt just because of its touch!"Yes, I know it, thank you very much. _

_And they would say another thing and I guess it's true. They'd say „You're acting like an overgrown cat, only cats are afraid of watter!"To be honest, they are absolutely right because I indeed am partly cat. They say I have cat features and a lot of cat antics – like said dislike towards rain. And that's the reason why EVERYBODY call me „Kitty"or „Kitten". Grrr! Oh, how I hate it! Oh yeah, I've just used word „hate"...someone who knows me better would most certainly say „Hey, Rei, isn't ‚hate' such a strong word?" It's because all my friends know I don't like Big words – words with big, strong meaning, like love or hate. But sometimes... well, like someone once said: „I don't like big words but without big words it cannot be said."_

_But hey! I'm unintentionaly mystifying now. There IS one exception that confirms the rule. I mean, there's one special person allowed to call me Kitten; from that one special person it sounds righ... _

_Kai... My Phoenix. I wonder what's he doing just right now. Practising, improving his skills? Or maybe studying? No, he's most certainly brooding. Yeah, that's just like him, hide in some dark corner and contemplate about meaning of life or so. _

_Oh, I miss you, Kai. Those hours we spent together, talking quietly about everything and nothing, showing each other shards of our souls, introducing each other to our private little worlds... I would tell you most of my inner secrets, because I trust you, my Phoenix, and you, you would listen silently, watch me as I speak, sometimes comment what I'm saying. And everything would be perfect. _

_But those hours of silence I'll always admire, too. No words are needed when I'm with you in your quiet moments. I know you need them, those moments of silent thinking, and I gladly accept it. Because that's one of those many things which make you special. So I would just crawl to you and snuggle in your arms, stealing comforting warm of your body; and you, without hesitation, would take me even closer to you, so you could do the same or just to bury your face in my hair. _

_Oh yes, I know how much you like to do it. And you know how much I like teasing you by wiping off your face paint. Yeah, I know I sometimes act like a child but does it matter? I don't think so. After all, life should be lived, right? _

_But my fun isn't always your cup of tea. I remember very well that day when I ask you to show me your way to enjoy yourself. „If you want to." Was the only thing you said, then dragged me outside. It was raining that day, just like it is now, and you knew perfectly well that I don't like rain, yet that didn't stop you. _

_We stood there, in your big beautiful garden, rain pouring down on us. You held me tightly, at first shielding me from falling watter... _

_Our clothes was soaked wet and normaly I would immediately start to complain but that day, that day was somehow special. That day you showed me I can like rain. It was the kiss what have unlocked the door to my heart for rain to step inside, the kiss you gave me._

_You tasted of rain that day and so did every single of your kisses after that day._

_And that's the reason why I like rain now._

_It is raining..._

* * *

Was it that bad? I hope not. Will you be that kind and send me your review? Please?/huge puppy eyes/ 

Oh and that quote is from book Witcher by A.Sapkowski and, of course, I don't own it./sighs/


End file.
